


The Sorcerer & The Dragon

by rab5298



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A bit of Merthur roasting, AU, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Camelot, Caring, Comedy, Dragon Language, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Fantasy, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Magic, May be part of something bigger, Merlin is a Sweetheart, Other, Potential Story material, Short Drabble, Warlock - Freeform, What Could Have Been, dragon - Freeform, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rab5298/pseuds/rab5298
Summary: After Aithusa was hatched from the egg Merlin salvaged from the Tomb of Ashkanar, an unlikely friendship formed between the Dragonlord and the white dragon to preserve the future of Albion. But raising a dragon is far more difficult than the young sorcerer could have imagined. A what could have been story based off of the BBC Series Merlin.
Relationships: Aithusa & Merlin (Merlin), Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	The Sorcerer & The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to these as you read:
> 
> 1.) Merlin's Arrival at Camelot-Rob Lane (Merlin) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lR2UeagTRAM&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=7 (The first part of this really.)
> 
> 2.) Fighting in the Market-Rob Lane (Merlin) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJXKEgGlx-o&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=196 (When Aithusa makes a mess and causes mischief in Gaius's chambers)
> 
> 3.) Business as Usual-Rob Lane (Merlin) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaz5nkE8LgM&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=236 (Any of the Merthur moments)
> 
> 4.) The Call of Destiny - Rob Lane (Merlin)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zp-LIEUvsFg&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=202 (The beginning part mostly up until 0:57 seconds)

_“A white dragon...is indeed a rare thing--and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you named her after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning. Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time, I believe, it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land you will build together.”_

The sun peered through the tall windows of Gaius’s chambers. Merlin slept peacefully for once. A night free of nightmares and restless sleep and no talk of destinies to make him more paranoid. His peaceful slumber was disrupted by stacks of paper being thrown to the ground and glass potion bottles breaking. A low chirp and the flap of tiny wings meant one thing: Aithusa was awake. The young warlock groaned and got up from his small bed, his dark hair askew and the sleep still lingered in his blue eyes. He pulled his boots on and yawned as he opened the door. Merlin almost didn’t have time to react when a potion bottle slammed against the wall that was next to him. He jumped, making him fully awake. 

“Aithusa,” Merlin said. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to clear the blurriness from them seeing a trashed chambers. Aithusa perked her tiny white head up from Merlin’s bag which now had a large rip in it. She flapped her wings excitedly and jumped up onto one of the shelves, knocking over more items in the process. “No no no no no!” Merlin glanced at the falling objects, his blue eyes quickly transforming to gold, freezing the bottles in midair as he grabbed them in his arms. 

The little dragon jumped off of the shelf and crash landed onto the table, a short, soft growl in a neutral tone emerged from her throat as spell books fell to the floor, opening on random pages. Merlin quickly put the potion bottles back on the shelf, soon hearing the wooden bowls fall to the floor, spilling the soup Gaius had made for lunch all over the floor. 

King Arthur walked down the hallway to Gaius’s chambers. He pulled his leather glove on over his hand, stretching and unclenching his fingers to alleviate the tension in them. His silver chainmail glinted in the sunlight. He heard his manservant’s voice from the other side of the door, but it didn’t sound natural. He pressed his ear against the door. The clatter of pots, pans and a wooden stool being knocked over, followed by Merlin yelping “Ow!”

Arthur rapped on the door. “Merlin.” No answer. He tried again, knocking louder. “Merlin! Are you alright in there?”

“ _Aithusa!_ ” he heard his friend say in an unnaturally low voice. “ _Nun de ge dei s’eikein kai emois epe’essin hepesthai.”_

The little dragon looked at Merlin with her sad, black eyes like a puppy dog that had been scolded for ripping up curtains. She jumped off the countertop and bowed her head to Merlin, looking up at him with those large eyes as if to say she was sorry for making a mess. Merlin glanced at the dragon resting her head in his lap and smiled to himself. 

“No harm done, Aithusa,” he said gently. “I’ll teach you.” He extended his hand out to the little dragon. She rested her head against Merlin’s palm, a low purr came from the dragon, signifying she was content and happy with her master. He pat his other shoulder, signaling her to climb up onto his shoulder. She nuzzled her head against his cheek. Merlin chuckled and stroked her snout. “I love you too.” 

Arthur opened the door to the physician’s chambers. His sharp blue eyes doubled in size to the mess he was seeing on the floor and a very smiley and giggly Merlin. 

“What the bloody hell happened here?!” Arthur said, grimacing. The sorcerer glanced up at the king. He picked himself up off the ground, Aithusa still on his shoulder. 

“Good morning, Arthur!” Merlin said brightly. 

“Merlin, is everything alright in here? What was with the loud noises?” 

“Loud noises?” Merlin said. “Oh! That! Aithusa was getting into a bit of mischief. I think she was hungry.” 

“Well, your dragon isn’t the only one who’s hungry,” Arthur said. “Clean this up and get breakfast started as soon as possible for Guinevere and I.” Merlin smiled a cheeky smile. He folded his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels back and forth. “What?”

“You’re forgetting one request, sire.” The king scratched his shaggy blonde locks.

“What could _I_ possibly be forgetting to tell _you,_ Merlin?” 

The sorcerer scratched behind one of his ears. “Oh, I dunno a word that sounds like peas and thank you?” 

“Peas?” The prince said befuddled. “You mean please?” Merlin clapped his hands together in triumph.

“Oh, yes! That’s the word I was waiting to hear! I’ll get right to it.” He walked past Arthur and patted his cheek in a friendly manner. 

“You’re lucky I like you, Merlin. Why you still put up with me is a mystery.” The young warlock smiled as he slipped his blue tunic and red scarf on. He pulled his brown jacket over his shoulders and offered his arm for Aithusa to climb up onto his shoulder again. 

“You’re my friend, Arthur. You’d do the same thing for me. Now come on. You still want breakfast right?” 

***

Gaius returned from his walk in the woods, carrying a bundle of herbs. He pushed the wooden door of his chambers open, nearly dropping the basket seeing what greeted him very unhappy with what he saw. He placed the herbs onto the table and found Merlin’s bag with a large tear in it and tiny teeth marks around it and the soup that stained the floor, mixed with the ripped papers that was the work of small claw marks. He picked up the broom and dustpan that were propped in the corner and swept up the broken shards of glass. 

“Merlin.” The old physician called. No answer. He approached his apprentice’s room and knocked on the door. “Merlin!” Still no answer. He pushed the door open, seeing his bed unmade. His boots weren’t in sight either so that meant he couldn’t have gone far especially if his bag was still here. The large door of the chambers creaked open. Gaius walked down the stairs and found his young apprentice feeding his dragon from his hand. 

“Gaius!” Merlin said brightly. The physician crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking very disappointed. The warlock’s smile fell from his face. “Uh oh--I know that look. I’ve done something wrong, haven’t I?”

“Not you, Merlin,” the physician said softly. “Aithusa.” He held the broom and dustpan out for his apprentice. Merlin took the broom and began sweeping the floor. 

“I’m sorry, Gaius. Aithusa was just playing. She didn’t mean any harm.”

“I know she didn’t mean to, Merlin,” Gaius said. 

“She’ll learn, Gaius. I’ll make sure of that,” Merlin said steadily. “I promised you when I took her in that she is my responsibility and I will take care of her.” A proud smile touched the court physician’s lips, the crinkles around his eyes creased deeply. He placed his hands on Merlin’s shoulders like he was his own son. 

“I’m proud of you, Merlin. If there’s anyone capable of raising Aithusa, it’s you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Kudos and Comments are welcomed and encouraged. This too might be part of something bigger and I may expand upon this idea more too. Hope you guys enjoyed this story!


End file.
